


Io sono il vento

by liriel4444



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriel4444/pseuds/liriel4444
Summary: Sherlock si annoia, ma trova qualcosa da fare che lo distrae.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Io sono il vento

Ciao a tutti coloro che apriranno questa storia. Se la si può definire così. Non c’è una trama. Solo la descrizione di una scena, che mi è saltata in testa sentendo questa canzone, in uno di quei programmi per anziani. Che cosa volete farci? A stare in casa succedono pure queste cose. Ah, sì. Per favore, non dite a mio nonno che lo ho definito anziano!

Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono. Probabilmente altri hanno raccontato scene simili, ma spero di averla scritta in maniera diversa e originale.

Buon divertimento.

**Io sono il vento**

I fiocchi di neve sono grossi come stracci, pesanti e fitti. Il vento li sbatte contro i palazzi, gli alberi e i prati, con una forza quasi distruttrice. Non c’è alcuna poesia in questa nevicata. Nulla di delicato e magico e romantico. L’ululato del vento e il rumore dei fiocchi, che si infrangono contro il vetro, sono coperti dal suono del violino, che emette suoni furiosi. La musica urla: “Noia! Noia! Noia!” Non c’è un caso da risolvere. Non c’è un cliente da ascoltare. Non ci sono nemmeno passanti di cui dedurre le miserevoli e tediose esistenze. Nulla. Solo la stupida neve, che ricopre tutto con una coperta incolore e neutra. Monotona. Come il suo giorno. Vorrebbe iniettarsi una dose e partire per un viaggio, ben sapendo che sarebbe tutto artificiale, ma sempre meglio della noia, che lo sta uccidendo lentamente. Lo ferma solo il fatto che John non approva l’uso della droga a fini ricreativi. A dire il vero, non la approva nemmeno a fini investigativi. Come non approva le sigarette. Si potrebbe pensare che John Watson sia un uomo insopportabilmente tedioso e banale, se non fosse che Sherlock Holmes sa quanto sia intelligente e spiritoso e comprensivo e disponibile. Il partner perfetto. Per lui. Anche se è contrario a droghe e sigarette, che il consulente non disdiceva di consumare, in una vita passata. Prima di John.

“Non conosco questo pezzo.”

Sherlock si blocca a metà di un arpeggio. Si è dimenticato che John si trova in quella stanza con lui. È seduto sulla sua poltrona. Accanto al camino. Sta leggendo il giornale. Rosie dorme, nella stanza al piano superiore.

“Non mi sembra un pezzo di musica classica. Sembra più una canzone,” continua John, ignorando che Sherlock si sia fermato.

Il consulente si volta lentamente verso il dottore, sempre imbracciando il violino, con l’archetto fermo sulle corde tese, ma senza emettere un solo suono. Osserva il medico attentamente, stringendo gli occhi in una fessura. Sembra un gatto che stia studiando la sua preda.

John nota finalmente l’improvviso silenzio e solleva gli occhi dall’articolo che sta leggendo. Incrocia lo sguardo di Sherlock. Quegli occhi azzurri, di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare ghiaccio, hanno un fuoco intenso che li anima. Non è il riverbero delle fiamme che bruciano nel camino, ciò che John vede negli occhi di Sherlock. È qualcosa di ferino. Il sorriso che stira le labbra del consulente non è crudele o malvagio, però… però… ha qualcosa di indefinito. Qualcosa che fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena del dottore. Improvvisamente, John sa che cosa provi la gazzella davanti al leone affamato e famelico.

Sherlock fa un piccolo passo verso John, mentre riprende a suonare. È la medesima melodia di prima, solo suonata con meno vigore e minor foga. Molto meno vigore. E molto minor foga. Sembra che stia riflettendo. John conosce bene quello sguardo. Sherlock lo ha ogni volta che sta pianificando qualcosa. E non è detto che il qualcosa debba piacere a John. Anzi. Molto spesso John non apprezza i piani elaborati da Sherlock. Beh. Abbastanza spesso. No. Se deve essere sincero, completamente e totalmente sincero, John apprezza _sempre_ i piani di Sherlock. E più sono folli, più gli piacciono. Perché John sa che seguirebbe Sherlock anche se si buttasse nel fuoco. Ora come ora, però, non hanno indagini in corso, quindi non capisce il perché di quello sguardo.

Sherlock fa un altro piccolo passo verso John. Solleva l’archetto e lo appoggia su un tavolino, mentre il braccio che regge il violino si distende lungo il fianco. John deglutisce a vuoto. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi magnetici di Sherlock. Abbassa il giornale: “Tutto bene?” Domanda con tono incerto.

Sherlock sorride. Forse vorrebbe essere rassicurante, ma le labbra si distendono in un ghigno rapace. Non risponde. Appoggia il violino su un altro tavolino. Sempre muovendosi lentamente verso John.

Il silenzio è assoluto. Il vento che ulula. La neve che sbatte contro i vetri. Il fuoco che scoppietta nel caminetto. John non sente nulla. La voce bassa e baritonale di Sherlock scoppia nel silenzio. Un sussurro sensuale, che fa sobbalzare John.

_“Io sono il vento”_

Sherlock comincia a declamare, mentre si sfila l’attillata camicia viola dai pantaloni, con un movimento lento e provocante, scoprendo appena un lembo di pelle bianca come la neve che sta scendendo dal cielo. _  
  
_

_“Sono la furia che passa  
E che porta con sé”_

Sherlock alza le mani e le porta al primo bottone in alto della camicia e lo slaccia, sempre con gli occhi incollati in quelli di John, che lo fissa quasi senza respirare, ipnotizzato.

_  
“E nella notte ti chiama  
E che pace non ha”_

Sherlock continua a fare piccoli e lenti passi verso John. Si sbottona tutti i bottoni della camicia. Anche quelli dei polsini.

_  
“Son l'amor  
Che non sente pietà.”_

Sherlock si sfila la camicia, con un gesto lento, scoprendo prima le spalle candide, poi le braccia. La camicia viola scivola a terra, disordinata e scomposta. Ignorata dai due uomini.

_“Io sono il vento”_

Ripete Sherlock, bloccandosi in attimo. Appoggia la punta di un piede sul tallone dell’altro e si sfila una scarpa. Poi l’altra.

_  
“Se t'accarezzo  
Non devi fidarti di me”_

Le labbra si piegano in un sorriso sensuale. John deglutisce ancora. A vuoto. Gli occhi non riescono a decidere dove guardare. Se perdersi nello sguardo magnetico di Sherlock. Se riempirsi della pelle candida scoperta dagli indumenti. Se osservare quale altro pezzo cadrà a terra, nella liberazione del corpo statuario del consulente.

_  
“Io non conosco la legge  
Che guida il mio cuor”_

Sherlock si blocca. Immobile. In equilibrio su una gamba, solleva l’altra e sfila elegantemente un calzino scuro dal piede. Non vacilla. Non trema. È perfettamente fermo. Solido. Non sembra un essere umano. Sembra una statua fatta di carne e ossa. Una statua che solo John può ammirare in tutto il suo splendore.

_  
“Son l'amor  
La passione d'amor”_

Sherlock afferra la cintura dei pantaloni. Le lunghe dita affusolate si soffermano sulla fibbia e la slacciano con una lentezza esasperante. John vorrebbe protestare, ma ha la gola secca e sente che dalla sua bocca uscirebbero parole incoerenti.

_  
“Qualcosa c'è in me  
Più forte di me.”_

La fibbia è slacciata. Sherlock sfila la cintura dai passanti e la fa schioccare, come se fosse una frusta. L’aria vibra. John sussulta, come se fosse stato colpito. L’ennesimo brivido gli attraversa la schiena. Si chiede se abbia la febbre, ma conosce già la risposta. La sua malattia di chiama Sherlock Holmes ed esiste un’unica cura.

_“Sono l'aria  
Che tal'ora sospira”  
  
_

La cintura cade in terra. Le dita affusolate slacciano il bottone dei pantaloni. Un altro passo verso John. Il salotto di Baker Street non è mai sembrato così grande al dottore. Sembra quasi che uno spazio immenso lo separi dall’oggetto dei suoi desideri. Eppure, basterebbe che allungasse una mano e potrebbe toccare Sherlock. La sua pelle candida. Il suo corpo caldo.

_“E che al sol del mattino  
Più dolce si fa”  
  
_

Liberati da ogni costrizione, i pantaloni di Sherlock scivolano a terra, rivelando le lunghe, muscolose e bianche gambe del consulente. Con un piccolo passo, Sherlock abbandona i pantaloni. Solo slip neri separano il consulente dalla completa nudità, ma John può vedere lo stesso il cazzo del suo amante protendersi verso di lui.

_“Son la furia”_

Gli slip non resistono a lungo al loro posto. Sherlock ne afferra l’elastico. Lo allarga leggermente. Li abbassa. Si piega leggermente, per liberare la propria erezione. Li fa scorrere fino a terra, lasciando che si depositino pochi passi avanti ai pantaloni.

_  
“Che improvvisa si adira”_

John non riesce più ad alzare gli occhi da lì. Adora gli occhi Sherlock. Non smetterebbe mai di accarezzare la pelle vellutata del consulente. Trascorrerebbe ore a studiare ogni millimetro del suo corpo perfetto. Però… però… nulla lo ammalia di più del cazzo duro e grosso che si trova proprio davanti alla sua faccia, in tutto il suo splendore.

_  
“E che va, fugge e va  
Dove andrà non lo so.”_

John lo osserva goloso, come se fosse un dolce pronto per essere assaggiato e gustato. Non sa che cosa ci vorrebbe fare. Potrebbe prenderlo in bocca e leccarlo, succhiarlo, ingoiarlo, permettendo a Sherlock di fottere la sua gola per assaporare il gusto del suo amato partner. Oppure, potrebbe slacciarsi i pantaloni, abbassarsi gli slip e presentare il suo culo a Sherlock, pronto per ingoiare quel grosso cazzo e farsi riempire e scopare, come se ne andasse della sua vita.

_“Io sono il vento”_

Invece John rimane immobile. Non perché lui non abbia fantasie erotiche. Non perché non saprebbe che cosa fare. No. È solo che questo gioco lo ha iniziato Sherlock ed è giusto che sia lui a condurlo. Dall’inizio alla fine.

_  
“Sono la furia che passa  
E che porta con sé”_

Sherlock afferra John per le spalle, saldamente, e lo costringe ad alzarsi. Il giornale cade a terra, scomposto, ma nessuno si preoccupa di raccoglierlo. Sherlock sfila delicatamente la camicia dai pantaloni di John, la slaccia e gliela toglie, lanciandola in direzione del divano. Dove, ovviamente, la camicia non arriva, malgrado il volo, e plana sul pavimento, anche lei completamente ignorata.

_  
“Ho attraversato il deserto  
Cercando di te”_

Sherlock sfila la canotta, che John, memore delle raccomandazioni di sua madre, porta sempre in inverno. Anche la canotta finisce non molto lontana dalla camicia. John segue con gli occhi i movimenti delle mani di Sherlock, che si impossessano del bottone dei jeans del dottore e lo slacciano. La cerniera scende. L’espressione seria sul volto di Sherlock non cambia, malgrado abbia perfettamente notato un rigonfiamento, che può volere dire solo una cosa: anche il cazzo di John è duro.

_  
“T'amerò”_

La voce di Sherlock è un sussurro. Un’affermazione, non una richiesta. Una constatazione, non una promessa. Con un unico gesto lento, Sherlock afferra la cintura dei pantaloni e l’elastico degli slip, abbassandoli. Inginocchiandosi davanti a John. Trovandosi davanti al viso il cazzo del dottore duro e svettante, mentre il suo diventa sempre più fremente. Sempre più desideroso di entrare in John e godere. E fare godere John. Sentire i loro gemiti. Le parole incoerenti del sesso. E dell’amore.

_  
“Era scritto così”_

Sherlock sfila le scarpe e i calzini a John. Si rialza. I loro peni dolgono dolcemente, quasi incapaci di trattenersi dal venire. Sanno che non possono. Se venissero ora, tutto il lavoro di Sherlock sarebbe stato inutile. Sherlock fa un passo indietro. John fa un passo avanti e si libera dei pantaloni.

_  
“Qualcosa c'è in me”_

Sherlock e John sono in piedi. L’uno davanti all’altro. Completamente nudi. I loro cazzi gonfi e duri e svettanti. Pronti a giocare. Pronti a fare sesso. Pronti a fare l’amore.

_  
“Più forte di te”_

Sherlock solleva il mento di John con un dito, in modo che si possono fissare negli occhi. Iridi di un azzurro chiarissimo sorridono a iridi di un blu profondo. Pregustano ciò che sta per accadere. Lo pianificano, perché sanno che cosa vogliono. E sanno che l’altro concederà tutto ciò che lui chiederà. No. Pretenderà. Perché John fa sempre così. John concede sempre tutto a Sherlock.

_  
“Più forte di me”_

Come Sherlock sa che lui farà qualsiasi cosa per John. Che lui la chieda, la pretenda, la supplichi. Non ha importanza. Sherlock sarà sempre pronto a rendere felice John. A proteggerlo. Qualunque cosa.

Di ciò che accade dopo è testimone il fuoco che arde nel caminetto. Ne sono testimoni le pareti del salotto del 221B di Baker Street. I suoi mobili. I fiocchi di neve che bussano alla finestra, ignorati dai due amanti. Ciò che accade dopo rimarrà nella sola memoria di Sherlock e John. Perché i sospiri degli amanti, sono i segreti che meglio il cuore custodisce.

**Piccolo angolo dell’autrice**

La canzone che ha ispirato questa “cosa” è “Io sono il vento”, cantata da Gino Latilla e Arturo Testa al Festival di Sanremo del 1959. Spero di avere stappato un sorriso almeno a qualcuno.

Se volete lasciarmi qualche riga, sappiate che mi fareste felice.

Grazie e buona giornata.

Andrà tutto bene.


End file.
